1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the transmission of data over the Internet, and more particularly, to a method for tracking the Internet distribution of files containing certain identifying indicia.
2. Statement of the Problem
There are presently a number problems related to the sale and distribution of digital media over the Internet. Distribution of text, audio, movies on the Internet is straightforward and available to anyone having a personal computer and a telephone line. Moreover, such distribution results in little or no degradation of the quality of the recipient's copy. This ease of distribution makes it difficult to detect the unauthorized distribution (via Internet transmission) of digital media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,260, to Rhoads, discloses a method of ‘surveying’ dissemination of proprietary data on the Internet. Rhoads' method identifies files containing ‘steganographically’ encoded indicia which are located on Internet web sites. Rhoads, however, does not disclose how to track or monitor the Internet transmission of files of interest. Files which are transmitted over the Internet account for a significant amount of unauthorized use of media. Rhoads' method locates only files which are posted on web sites, rather than files in transit over the Internet.
In addition, in order to search for steganographically encoded indicia, which, by definition, is hidden within a file, data contained within the file must be read and decoded to determine the presence or absence of the indicia. Furthermore, since files are also often encoded (e.g., compressed), as is typically the case for transmitted digital audio and video, every encoded file of potential interest must first be decoded before searching for a steganographically encoded indicia of interest, which is embedded in the encoded file.
Therefore, a method is needed for facilitating the monitoring of digital files of interest which are transmitted over the Internet.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art and achieves an advance in the field by providing a system for tracking digital files transmitted over the Internet by placing certain identifying indicia within a file, and monitoring selected sites through which Internet traffic is transmitted, to determine the source (sender) and destination (recipient) of a transmission containing a file with particular identifying indicia.
More specifically, in accordance with one embodiment of the present method, identifying indicia (‘ID’) is placed in the header of each file (e.g., a sound recording) whose transmission over the Internet is to be monitored. A data communications monitoring device, such as a ‘sniffer’, is installed at a Internet service provider's (ISP's) facility. The monitoring device intercepts packets (constituting Internet transmissions) received by the ISP. These intercepted packets are then examined to determine whether they contain an ID of interest. If a sought ID is found within the packet, the source and destination fields in the Internet Protocol (IP) header are logged, along with the ID (and other information, such as date and time), in a database. The pertinent contents of the database are then periodically sent to the proprietors whose IDs were discovered in packets in transit across the Internet. A proprietor may then take appropriate steps to secure compensation for the unauthorized copies, or to prevent further dissemination thereof.
While it is not feasible to monitor all Internet transmissions, and thus not feasible to detect the dissemination of every file containing proprietary information, the method of the present invention provides a deterrent effect to unauthorized distribution of proprietary digital data by making it known that Internet transmissions are systematically monitored for the presence of identifying information in various proprietors' files.
The method of the present invention is also applicable to tracing the transmission of confidential documents and mapping the retransmission patterns of promotional materials for market research.